The Real Demon
by ZoaChan
Summary: Jangan melihat seseorang hanya pada penampilan luarnya saja. Kau tahu, ada hal lainnya yang tak dapat kau ketahui hanya dengan apa yang kedua matamu lihat. Bisa saja semuanya palsu, semu, dan tak pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya. SiBum again! Oneshot! Menjurus tapi bukan Nc. Kalo pemilihan ratednya salah, katakan saja, akan saya perbaiki nantinya


**Title : The Real Demon**  
**Cast : Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Changmin**  
**Pairing : SiBum**  
**Genre : Romance (?)**  
**Oneshot**  
**Warning : Hasil remake dari FF jadul saya. Menjurus banget, tapi bukan NC. saya sampe bingung mau naruh dimana nih ratednya.**

Jangan melihat seseorang hanya pada penampilan luarnya saja. Kau tahu, ada hal lainnya yang tak dapat kau ketahui hanya dengan apa yang kedua matamu lihat. Bisa saja semuanya palsu, semu, dan tak pernah kau pikirkan sebelumnya.

* * *

BRUUAAAKK!

Namja berkacamata tebal itu terhempas di lantai kotor gudang sekolah, tubuhnya bahkan menghantam meja usang yang tak terpakai lagi.

Sakit! Itulah yang dirasakannya, hanya desisan lirih yang sanggup ia keluarkan jika ia ingin selamat saat ini. Seragam yang dikenakannya tak layak lagi dipakai, terkoyak dibeberapa bagian. Sesekali ia menatap tiga orang namja yang berdiri angkuh dihadapannya, ketiga namja dengan seragam sama yang dikenakannya itu tersenyum sinis, menunjukkan bahwa merekalah yang tengah menguasai keadaan.

Kim Kibum, sang Trouble Maker. Perlahan berjalan menghampiri sosok tak berdaya dihadapannya. Mencengkeram kerah seragam teman seangkatannya itu, mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang korban. Begitu dekatnya hingga seorang Choi Siwon dapat merasakan harum nafasnya, ya… dialah Choi Siwon. Namja dengan penampilan lusuh dan terlihat begitu berantakan. Hanya mampu menunggu apa yang akan Kibum lakukan padanya. Pelan, Kibum membawa jari-jari lentik miliknya menyusuri rahang Siwon, mengangkat dagu pemuda itu, dan mulai menggoda pemilik surai hitam legam ini dengan gerakan sensual.

Siwon bagai terhipnotis dengan kilau manik mata yang tak terbantah lagi keindahannya, menatapnya dalam. Hingga Kibum mulai membuka kancing seragamnya, Siwon tersadar. Dia mulai berontak. Dan kekehan geli dua namja dibelakang Kibum turut menyita perhatian si pemilik kacamata tebal ini, dengan jelas Siwon dapat melihat satu diantara dua namja teman Kibum memegang Handycame, berniat merekam apapun yang akan Kibum lakukan padanya.

"Diamlah! aku hanya ingin menelanjangimu!" perkataan Kibum yang tak terbesit keraguan sedikitpun membuat Siwon semakin kalap, sekuat tenaga pemuda itu menyingkirkan kedua tangan Kibum yang telah menjamah tubuhnya.

"Yah! Choi Siwon! Kau ingin aku menghajarmu lagi? Diam dan turuti perintahku!"

"Lepaskan aku Kibum-ssi, jangan lakukan ini!" pinta Siwon saat namja teman sekelasnya ini berhasil membuka tiga kaitan kancing seragam teratasnya.

"Jangan berontak, bodoh!"

"Ahh! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!"

"Diam atau—"

BRAAK!

Kibum membeku, Siwon yang mati-matian berontak dalam kuasanya secara tak sengaja terantuk kaki meja. Cukup keras, hingga membuat kekehan geli dua namja dibelakang Kibum sirna begitu saja. keduanya saling berpandangan, menatap Siwon yang tak lagi bergerak. Pingsan atau lebih buruk dari itu?

"H-hyung…"

"Apa yang terjadi hyung? Dia pingsan? Bagaimana ini?"

"Diamlah Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan membuatku panik. Hey! Siwon-ssi, jangan berpura-pura. Bangun sekarang juga!"

Sunyi…

Siwon tak bergerak sedikitpun. Kibum mencoba menggoyang tubuhnya, namun hasilnya sama saja. Namja kuper yang hanya berteman dengan beberapa siswa itu tak membuka matanya. Kibum cukup terkejut saat ia melihat pelipis Siwon meneteskan darah segar.

"Jangan bilang ia tewas hyung~"

"Berhenti berkata yang bukan-bukan Shim Changmin, mana mungkin ia tewas begitu saja!" lagi, Kibum berusaha membuat kedua mata Siwon terbuka. Pemuda yang dipanggil Kyuhyun dan Changmin itu semakin panik.

"Lihat dulu hyung, dia masih bernafas atau tidak. Benturannya cukup keras, bagaimana jika dia mengidap penyakit jantung. Dia bisa mati kapan saja hyung!"

"Aissh! Merepotkan!"

"Bagaimana ini Kyu?"

"A-aku tidak tahu Min. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Jika Minnie hyung mendengarku terlibat masalah serius, dia bisa memutuskanku. Ayo hyung kita pergi! Kajja!"

Blamm!

Kibum memutar bola matanya jengkel. Lihat bagaimana aksi kabur dua hobaenya itu. Memang tak seharusnya Kibum menyuruh amatiran macam mereka melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini. Bukannya membantu, mereka malah kabur begitu saja. Ck! Menjengkelkan!

Kibum menghembuskan nafas berat. Menatap sosok Siwon yang tak juga bergerak dari posisinya. Sang trouble maker itu mencondongkan tubuhnya. Mendekatkan satu dari dua telinganya pada lubang pernapasan Siwon. Mengecek masih adakah hembusan nafas yang menandakan kehidupan pada sosok yang terlihat begitu tak berdaya itu.

Lima detik cukup baginya untuk meyakini jika namja itu masih hidup. Dia hanya pingsan. Kibum hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu sama seperti apa yang telah dilakukan dua hobaenya. Namun satu suara berat membuat gerakan tubuhnya terhenti begitu saja.

"Kau mau kemana, Kim Kibum?"

Seketika itu juga, Kibum menoleh, kembali memusatkan tatapan matanya pada sosok pemuda itu.

"Kau—"

"Terkejut? Ayolah.. jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu, tak mungkin aku mati begitu saja. Terlebih oleh namja sepertimu" ucapan Siwon membuat dahi Kibum berkerut.

"Bukankah kau pingsan?" Tanya Kibum tak mengerti.

Siwon tersenyum ganjil. Berdiri dan bersandar pada salah satu meja usang di belakangnya. Tatapan matanya tak pernah lepas dari ekspresi Kibum yang cukup membuatnya terkekeh geli. Lihat tampang bodoh namja yang telah membuatnya melepas topeng palsu yang sedari dulu dikenakannya itu.

"Pingsan? Haah… Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku? Melucuti semua seragamku? Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku bisa memperlihatkan tubuhku padamu secara Cuma-Cuma"

Seiring dengan tiap kata yang Siwon ucapkan, pemuda itu mulai melepas tiap kaitan kancing baju yang tadi belum sempat Kibum selesaikan.

Kibum menatap Siwon tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin pemuda itu serius melakukan apa yang telah dikatakannya?

"Apa yang kau lihat? Terpesona pada tubuhku?"

Melihat seringai menakutkan di bibir namja kuper itu membuat Kibum kian tak mengerti, seolah dia tengah dihadapkan pada sosok lain. Bukan seorang Choi Siwon yang cukup dikenalnya.

"Mungkin kau akan terkejut dengan ini. Tapi kuharap kau tak pingsan disini, cantik"

Hell!

Kibum nyaris saja memukul kepala namja dihadapannya itu, lagi-lagi menyebutnya cantik. Kibum itu namja, sama sepertinya. Tak seharusnya Siwon memanggilnya cantik. Dan itu merupakan satu alasan yang membuat Kibum menghancurkan hidup Siwon hari ini.

Meskipun Kibum tipe namja yang suka seenaknya, dia tak mungkin melukai seseorang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dan saat dia mendengar pembicaraan Siwon dengan salah satu siswa lain, tak ayal membuat darahnya mendidih. Siwon menyebut dirinya cantik! Ck! hingga Kibum menyeret namja berkacamata itu sampai ditempat seperti ini, berniat memberi pemuda itu pelajaran penting karena telah membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Itulah tujuan awalnya, namun yang terjadi saat ini sungguh berada di luar rencana.

"Terkejut dengan apa yang kau lihat?" cetus Siwon yang sontak menyadarkan Kibum dari alam bawah sadarnya. Kibum mendongak, menatap Siwon yang kini berdiri tegap dihadapannya.

Siwon memainkan kacamata tebal yang tadi digunakannya. Menggigit satu ujung gagang pembingkai kacamatanya itu dengan giginya. Namja itu… sangat berbeda! Kibum yakin itu bukanlah Siwon, terlebih saat kacamata tebal itu tak lagi menjadi penghalang bagi Kibum untuk meneliti detail paras seorang Choi Siwon.

Manik matanya begitu gelap, tatapannya tajam dan terkesan mengintimidasi. Tubuh bagian atas yang tak terlilit benang menunjukkan otot perutnya yang terbentuk sempurna, dengan rambutnya yang berantakan, dan dada bidang yang membuat Siwon bak pahatan paling sempurna di jagad raya. Kibum menelan ludah, bagaimana mungkin Siwon memiliki tubuh seindah ini? Hanya karena tanpa kacamata itu saja dia terlihat berbeda?

Tidak! Bukan karena itu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan sosok ini. Kibum yakin itu, hanya saja… Eugh! Sungguh! Kibum tak tahu harus mengatakannya seperti apa.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihat tubuhku seperti itu hmm?"

"K-kau sebenarnya siapa?" gemetar, saat Siwon mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Kibum yang tak juga beranjak dari posisinya. Wangi mint yang menguar dari tubuh indah itu turut mempengaruhi kinerja otak Kibum.

Siwon tersenyum sinis. Cukup paham apa yang tengah Kibum alami saat ini. Menanyakan namanya bak orang amnesia. Ck! bukankah itu hal bodoh? Mereka dua tahun menempati kelas yang sama. Dan ini tahun ketiga. Mungkinkah Kibum tak juga mengenalnya? Bukan tentang hal itu, pertanyaan namja cantik itu lebih dari apa yang sesungguhnya telah diucapkannya.

"Aku Choi Siwon, jangan melupakan namaku semudah itu sweety" balasnya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Sengaja memanggil Kibum dengan panggilan semanis itu.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, atau aku akan—"

"Memukuliku lagi? Heh.. lakukan saja, itu jika kau dapat berontak dari apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu"

Ugh!

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan tahu sweatheart.." bisiknya tepat di dekat cuping Kibum.

Namja manis itu menendang tubuh Siwon saat merasa dirinya terancam. Apa boleh buat, selain berbisik dengan suara rendah dan terkesan mendesah seperti itu, Siwon juga sempat menjilat daun telinganya.

Siwon yang mendapat serangan semacam itu hanya menyeringai, menatap Kibum dengan tatapan lapar. Melihat namja cantik itu tak berdaya seperti ini menjadi kesenangan sendiri baginya.

"Adorable, kau membuatku bergairah honey" ucap Siwon sembari menjilat sudut bibirnya.

Kibum yang tak ingin dipermainkan siap memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Siwon. Kekesalannya kian berlipat saat Siwon terkekeh geli dengan apa yang hendak Kibum lakukan. Menyerangnya sendirian seperti itu?

"Ck! stupid girl…"

"Hyaaaah!"

Greeb!

Tepat saat Kibum melayangkan tinjunya, tangan Siwon memelintir lengan Kibum hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis sakit.

"Kau tahu kesalahan terbesarmu honey?"

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

"Ssstt… bibir kissable seperti ini tak pantas melontarkan kalimat kasar seperti itu" diusapnya peach kemerahan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

Ugh!

Kibum meronta saat Siwon mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Tak hanya berhenti disitu saja, namja brengsek itu turut menjilati tengkuk lehernya. Lidahnya yang lembut dan basah membuat bulu kuduk Kibum berdiri. Siwon benar-benar serigala berbulu domba, siapa yang menyangka namja jenius dengan penampilan kuper macam dia memiliki kepribadian ganda seperti ini?

"Aku akan memberimu palajaran, sweety…"

Namja rupawan itu menyambar dasi miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Mengikat pergelangan tangan Kibum dan mendorong tubuh namja cantik itu diatas tumpukan buku pelajaran yang tak terpakai lagi. Suara berdebum antara tubuhnya dan ratusan buku usang itu menimbulkan kepulan debu hingga membuat nafasnya sesak. Kibum terbatuk, mencoba bangkit dari posisinya yang tak elit itu. Namun sebelum niatnya kesampaian, ia justru dikejutkan dengan diri Siwon yang kini menindih tubuhnya.

"Mau apa kau?!"

Bukannya menjawab lontaran pertanyaan itu, Siwon lebih memilih mengelus paras Kibum yang berkeringat dingin. Jari telunjuknya menyusuri tulang rahang namja dalam kuasanya itu. Bergerak perlahan menikmati tiap jengkal kulit lembut yang kian membuat kesadarannya mengambang.

Siwon tak habis fikir, jika sosok cantik dihadapannya ini merupakan salah satu pembuat onar di academy tempatnya belajar. Seharusnya Kibum menjadi pribadi manis dan tak melakukan hal gila yang bisa saja melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Kau… cantik!" gumamnya lirih.

Lagi, Siwon mengusap peach kemerahan Kibum dengan ibu jarinya. Bibir mungil itu terasa begitu lembut bagi indera perabanya. Pelan, ia membawa wajahnya mendekati paras ayu namja pembuat onar itu. Begitu dekatnya hingga Kibum dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Siwon. Namja cantik itu terpana, menatap pijar kelam yang telah tertangkap retina matanya. Kembar onyx Siwon, tak ada yang memiliki pijar sekelam Deep Ocean ini sebelumnya.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa rasa cherry mungil ini… Kibummie"

Manik Kibum melebar, saat bibir tipis Siwon menjamah bibir mungilnya. Bergerak perlahan seolah menggoda si pemilik manik berlian itu untuk turut menikmati apa yang tengah Siwon lakukan.

Kibum mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya sekeras yang ia bisa, tak ingin harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh namja bengal berkepribadian ganda itu begitu saja.

Merasakan adanya penolakan, Siwon tak tinggal diam. Jari-jari panjangnya memegang dagu Kibum, sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain menarik tengkuk namja cantik itu guna memperdalam pagutan liarnya.

Kibum tak berkutik. Tekanan yang diberikan Siwon, sentuhan yang dilakukannya, dan intimidasi yang Kibum dapatkan membuat namja cantik itu tak kuasa menolak apa yang Siwon lakukan.

Entah setan apa yang membuatnya menutup mata, menyembunyikan kilau seindah senja sang surya itu dibalik kelopak matanya. Kibum tak mengerti, tak paham pada apa yang saat ini tengah dialaminya. Membiarkan pagutan lembut itu meresap jauh merasuki hatinya. Tak melawan, secara tak terduga mengijinkan namja tampan dihadapannya itu mendominasi apa yang tengah mereka lakukan.

Siwon menyeringai di sela kegiatannya itu. Pelan, jari-jari panjangnya bergerak menuju kancing seragam yang Kibum kenakan. Melepasnya satu persatu. Menyingkap satu kerah baju itu. Bibirnya tak berhenti bergerak, seperti apa yang telah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Rasa yang ia dapatkan sungguh membuatnya ketagihan. Manis, lembut, dan hangat dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Telapak tangannya kini mengusap bahu Kibum. Merasakan betapa halusnya kulit seputih susu itu.

Kibum tersentak, kelopak matanya terpejam erat. Kedua tangannya yang terikat bergerak gelisah. Menyadari hal itu Siwon tersenyum tipis, ini kali pertama Kibum merasakan sentuhan seperti itu. Dan Siwon merupakan sosok pertama yang telah menjamah tubuhnya sampai sejauh ini.

Bangga?

Tentu saja!

Siwon menjilat saliva yang menetes dari sudut cherry manis Kibum. Menyapunya perlahan menggunakan lidah terlatihnya. Bergerak seduktif hingga bahu jenjang itu menjadi sasaran berikutnya. Mengecupinya, menggigitnya, dan menjilat bekas gigitannya hingga menimbulkan warna khas yang kini mengotori kulit tanpa noda itu. Tak hanya sekali, Siwon mengulangnya lagi dan lagi. Hingga ia mendengar erangan tertahan yang mati-matian tak ingin Kibum suarakan.

Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Kibum. Memandang kissmark yang telah ia hasilkan itu dengan tatapan puas. Pandangan matanya beralih pada paras Kibum yang kini memerah sempurna. Bibirnya bengkak, terlalu merah untuk ukuran buah cherry. Dadanya naik turun, dan keringat asin menetes dari pori-pori kulit sehalus sutra miliknya.

Namja tampan itu lagi-lagi merendahkan tubuhnya. Menjilat pusar Kibum dan mengancingkan kaitan seragam namja cantik itu. Bibirnya turut bergerak mengikuti kerja jari-jarinya. Satu kaitan, satu gigitan. Sengaja meninggalkan bekas kemerahan itu di titik tertentu. Hingga kaitan teratas seragam yang Kibum kenakan. Bibir Siwon kembali menjamah cherry manis itu. Memagutnya lembut, dan melepas ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

Saat itulah Kibum membuka kelopak matanya. Menatap Siwon yang kini telah berdiri angkuh dihadapannya. Kibum tak mengerti, namja itu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan kegilaannya. Jika dia boleh jujur, ia merasa begitu kehilangan. Dan melihat namja tampan itu telah rapi dengan seragamnya membuat ia bertanya-tanya, apa maksud Siwon sesungguhnya?

"Aku tak suka bermain-main dengan orang yang tak berpengalaman. Meskipun aku akui, kau begitu menarik! Tapi itu tidak cukup bagiku" cetus Siwon sembari membersihkan lensa kacamatanya. Hanya sesaat, hingga mata kelam itu kembali fokus pada binar bintang kejora dihadapannya. "Temui aku jika kau sudah berpengalaman, princess…"

* * *

Kibum mendesah frustasi. Mengabaikan percakapan dua hobaenya. Ketiganya tengah berada dalam kantin sekolah, menghabiskan jam istirahat ini dengan bercengkrama. Yah… setidaknya itulah yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Changmin, amat berbeda dengan apa yang Kibum lakukan. Dia hanya melamun dan bergumam tak jelas pada apa yang sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. Sejak insiden tiga hari lalu, Kibum lebih banyak diam. Memilih untuk menyimpan sendiri apa yang telah terjadi. Tak memberitahukan pada siapapun tentang kegilaan yang telah Choi Siwon lakukan padanya.

Tak terhitung berapa banyak namja manis itu menghela nafas. Seolah masalah yang membelenggu hidupnya begitu berat. Enggan berbagi hingga hal itu nyaris membuatnya depresi. Jinjja! Kibum harus bagaimana? Bayangan namja tampan itu, si Devil berkedok Angel yang telah menginjak-injak harga dirinya tak juga mau menghilang dari benaknya. Ia memang merasa tak memiliki harga diri lagi, namun disisi lain ia merasa sentuhan namja tampan itu membuatnya amat nyaman. Mencandunya begitu saja.

**'Temui aku jika kau sudah berpengalaman, princess…**'

Ck!

Damn it!

Kibum tak tahan lagi. Masa bodoh dengan harga diri, masa bodoh dengan tanggapan Siwon, dan masa bodoh pada takdir yang harus Kibum jalani jika ia bersikeras menemuinya. Dia bisa gila jika terlalu lama memikirkannya.

Mengabaikan pekikan Changmin, terus melangkah menuju satu-satunya tempat yang ia yakini menjadi tempat favorit pemuda itu. Yah… sang demon, atau… Choi Siwon yang kini menyembunyikan jati dirinya? Baginya itu sama saja! Mereka satu jiwa, dengan tubuh yang sama. Dan Kibum begitu tertarik pada perbedaan yang mati-matian Siwon sembunyikan. Asal-usul namja tampan itu, sekaligus alasan-alasan yang mendasarinya menjadi pemilik pribadi ganda seperti itu.

Hnn…

Kibum mengatur nafasnya. Meremas dadanya yang berdebar keras. Menelan ludah gugup sesaat sebelum ia menguak pintu perpustakaan. Kedua kakinya melangkah perlahan, memperhatikan tiap sudut ruangan yang cukup sepi itu.

Dia melihatnya. Namja dengan kacamata tebal itu sibuk dengan buku bacaannya. Terduduk manis di sudut ruangan, menjauh dari kutu buku lainnya. Entahlah, Siwon tak biasanya seperti itu. Hanya saja detik ini ia merasa akan kedatangan tamu, dan menjauh dari kawanannya bukanlah ide buruk.

See?

Firasatnya tak meleset bukan?

"Aku sudah menunggumu… Princess…"

**END!**

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang nyempetin diri review di FF **Ready** sebelumnya^^

**DewiDestriaPutri, Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung, iruma-chan, mitade13, zakurafrezee, imelia, Choi Hye Ant6855, wonniebummie, r407.**

dan mianhe ga bisa bales satu-persatu *bow.

kalau ada yang keberatan dengan peletakan FF ini, ngomong saja ya... nanti saya taruh di rated yang kalian inginkan.

Review lagi, ne?


End file.
